A data store is a repository of data cubes from which a data cube or a portion thereof can be sold or otherwise traded. Generally, the data in a data store does not have to conform to any particular form or structure. Typically, data sourced from several different sources of different types is stored in a data store, and the different sources provide their data in varying formats, organized in different ways, and often in unstructured form. Several methods for querying data from one or more data stores are presently in use.